outcastsrundawurldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ijustgottaburger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Outcasts Run Da Wurld Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ijustgottaburger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 08:19, March 11, 2012 The chat with Maria Hi hate burgers, chicken ftw~ -- Maris~- Just a daydream away. ♥ nuu just chicken -- Maris~- Just a daydream away. ♥ eww nuuuu -- Maris~- Just a daydream away. ♥ NUUUUU -- Maris~- Just a daydream away. ♥ Terry <3 Hi Terry, its Cam! We should go on chat right now! I haven't talked to you for like 3 days now! Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay Terry! That's fine. :D How about tonight at around 12 or so? Lately, me and Tifa have been talking late at night on chat so if you wanna go, we can. :) Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well I've been trying to spend more time with my brother lately so, I might have leave chat at around 1:00-2:00 AM, cuz my bro and I like to watch old movies late at night. XD Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 18:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Terry. If you're around we should go back to tinychat. Today was actually a lot of fun for me. Yeah, so if you're around and feel like going just come into the chat because I'll be there and I could give you the link if you want. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 02:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Terry, do you feel like going on Tinychat again soon and listening to more songs? I know I'm probably getting annoying by asking so much, but hey, we always have a good time talking to each other. Don't feel pressured, just thought I'd ask. If so, reply back and I'll give you the link, ok? :D Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 01:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Terry, you never respond to my messages, man. What is up with that? Anyways, we should hang out again. I'm currently on chat hiatus from both main wiki and this wiki. I might return in April, but for now, I'm staying away from there. But I still wanna hang out with you because I know that you're one of the few people who I actually believe likes me. So yeah, wanna go on Tinychat again soon? Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 03:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well actually, Terry, to be honest, I don't mind going on this chat with you at around this hour. It's the middle of the evenings that I would like to avoid. So anytime in particular that you would like to go on Tinychat again? Maybe tomorrow night, or anytime after? Respond quicker this time (Haha, just kidding) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 07:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha, okay. Maybe we can go on chat today if possible. Do you want to? That would be kind of nice. TC can always wait until Friday though, if you want. I'm always willing to use this chat during the late hours of the night though. By the way, I'm messaging you from school on my phone and I'm curious to ask why there are so many people in chat at this hour of the day. Haha. It's not even 3:00 where I live. :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 18:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) What time do you wanna go on? We have to meet on this chat though since I'm staying away from the other one at all costs. Maybe we can meet with Michi tonight too, she likes to go on Tinychat with me during the evening which is around 8:00PM. Tell me what time works for you today. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 19:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Where do you wanna meet to hangout? Just tell me and I'll see you there. Anywhere, but main chat remember. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 23:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay never mind my last message. Michi is already there. Here is the link to the TC room. http://tinychat.com/mrffk Join us when you can, but message me if you can't come or wanna go on at a later time. :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 00:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Terry. Okay, we should go on chat tonight maybe. No need to TC, since Michi and I have that planned for tomorrow, but if you wanna talk today in the chat here we could. I haven't talked to you since last Friday, and I miss you :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 01:40, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Omg, Terry. You should totally TC tonight. We're inviting Camille and I think she's gonna show up. Michi will be there and so will Kat probably. I'm in the midst of inviting others so please try and come, if you can. :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 21:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Terry, we might Tinychat tomorrow so you should come okay? I'm inviting Michi, Kat, TOP, Chrissy, Haley, Camille and hopefully Sarah danger will come. Wendy can't but we'll see if Aleesha and Niso want to. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 02:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Aww yey! Thanks. I like the icon to, but I'm gonna change it soon. How will you know when to come on TC though? Should I give you the link tomorrow? Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 03:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll leave the link here on your talk page, but be sure to check your messages here so you can meet us in the TC room when we go. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 03:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I invited the girls to TC if you wanna go soon. It may not be until later though, because Camille has homework at the moment. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 03:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Aww, Terry, looks like you missed out last night. D: Anyways, Sarah didn't come. The only people there were me, Aleesha, Lily and Camille. Wendy and Niso came briefly but left soon after. I can't go on tonight because I'm going out with friends, but we should go on chat again soon. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 15:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) The only people on cam were me, and Aleesha. Lily went on for like 2 minutes and then turned her cam off. We were basically watching YouTube videos the whole time. Haha! Anyways, when would you like to try and do this again? We should try and get Sarah to come next time. :) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 16:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know. I'm sorry that we always do it at night, but no one really goes on chat or TC during the day. You and I could sometime and maybe round up Michi and Kat. I doubt Sarah is ever on during the day considering she's barey even on at night now. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 19:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know. Well, I wish we could tonight but I'm having a life. I'm going to my friends birthday and I might not be back until like after midnight or maybe later. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 20:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you and have fun at wherever you're going. ^_^ Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 20:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Terry, I was working on a cool thing today during my spare period at school, where I was trying to think what Disney character each Degrassi Wiki user would be. It's sorta like that blog you did. We should go in one of the chats and do this together. :) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 21:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh definitey, I actually kept a lot of your choices anyways. After I eat dinner, do you wanna look think of some choices? Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 21:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Omg Terry. I'm so sorry I didn't go on chat with you. I fell asleep after dinner while watching TV and then I woke up and showered and did homework so I kinda stood you up. I apologize Ter, but maybe we can do it tomorrow? Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 05:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Terry. We can go on chat tonight if you want. :) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 03:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Ter. You haven't responded to my last message but my offer on going on chat with you is still up, okay? :) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 04:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about Friday. Maybe, we can try tomorrow. I understand you need sleep so go ahead. I'll message you tomorrow if you're up for it. We have so much to catch up on. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 04:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Terry, we should really chat again sometime soon~ I miss talking to you and I've had so much stuff happen in my life during the past month since we last talked. How have you been? Do you wanna meet anytime soon? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 05:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Terry, when are you free? I planned a hang out night for you, me, Tifa, Dani and Rob. Just say when you're available and we can hang out. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 18:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright great, but when are you available? Dani was commenting on wiki today~ and OMG, when I saw her commenting, I almost screamed! I thought she was never coming back D: Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 19:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Ooh~ a date? Girlfriend? Sounds hawt <33 Can you please talk page me when you come back and we'll see if everyone is willing to go on? If not, then we'll do it tomorrow night. Try not to forget though, if you sign in. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 19:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Terry <33 Sorry our plans failed~ D: How was your date? Also, are you free later on tonight? Maybe we can talk because I miss you so much. :( Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I'm glad to hear you had a good date! :D It sounds awesome~ I think people still go on TC every so often but I haven't been to one of them for a long time now. I think the TC's now only have like 5 people at most. When do you wanna talk?? I've been hoping to catch up with you for a long time now, because so much has happened since we last chatted at the beginning of April. :) Just give me a time and I'll tell you if I'm free. Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 02:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Terry. Are you free tonight? If so, I have a bit more time on my hands and we can go on chat or something. I just miss talking to some of you. Do you have time? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 04:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Terry, go on the outcasts chat room on this wiki okay? I'll give you the link from there. :3 Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 03:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Haha, it's okay Terry. Don't worry about it. I saw you on chat right now, but I went on and you had already left. XD Anyways, I can definitely talk to you again soon. When would you like to? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 20:05, May 12, 2012 (UTC) You should come with Rob and I on chat Terry. We might use Nate's wiki or something. :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 05:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Terry, do you have time to go on chat, maybe later on? I have to talk to you about something. :\ Disney Mania Second star to the right 00:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Terry, if you're available, I think Tifa and I are gonna go on chat with Rob and Dani if we can round them up in time. If you wanna come, just join us here. <3 Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Terry, omg I saw Adam in chat just now.... What was he doing there? Disney Mania Second star to the right 22:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Idk, but it was his #1 account and I saw you in the chatroom while he was there.... Are you sure you didn't see anything happen? o_O Disney Mania Second star to the right 23:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see, well I saw Nate there so I'll ask him later what happened... -__- Disney Mania Second star to the right 23:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC) You must go here now! http://degrassi-test.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 07:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC)